In consumer products, especially mobile devices like for example mobile phones, personal digital assistants, mobile music players or mobile video players, the amount of memory for storing data increases continuously and therefore the number of files containing music, images and videos which can be stored in the memory of the device increases rapidly. For managing these files graphical user interfaces are used. Having an attractive graphical user interface which can provide information about the files intuitively to the user is key in creation of consumer products. For example, for searching images stored on the device previews are provided as so called thumbnails on the graphical user interface. For videos which can be downloaded from premium services the corresponding video files contain a content data section in which a thumbnail picture may be provided which can be displayed to the user as a content preview. However, videos which are recorded by the user or which do not provide a thumbnail picture as content data, no appropriate content data can be displayed to the user when the user is browsing through a plurality of video files.
Therefore, there is a need for automatically providing content data for a video file.